


Summer in the city (Peter Parker x reader)

by lottiedotti



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, peter parker x reader - Freeform, spider-man x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiedotti/pseuds/lottiedotti
Summary: When  a heatwave hits and your air conditioner breaks, Peter is in for a bigggg surprise. (Fluffffff)





	Summer in the city (Peter Parker x reader)

You and Peter have been friends forever and your relationship slowly progressed over the years into something more. Neither of you knew exactly what to call it but he was stuck somewhere between best friend and love interest. Both of you were too awkward to clarify or define your relationship so it has been stuck for months in the somewhat awkward position. Nevertheless Peter still walked to your apartment almost everyday or vice versa and today was no exception. 

He had texted you 15 minutes ago that he was on his way. It was brutally hot out and he couldn’t wait to escape the muggy New York air and the distinct summer in the city smell. Once he finally reached your apartment he knocked at the door... no response. Assuming your parents were at work and that you were to lazy to get up to open the door he got your spare key from under the door mat and let himself in. 

Upon entering Peter was greeted with a rush of hot, humid air. “So much for escaping the heat” he mumbled to himself. Knowing you were almost certainly barricaded in your room playing video games or watching the newest episode of your favorite show he walked himself down the hall to your door and swung it open.

“Y/N why is it so freaking hot in here you should really turn the air-“ he stopped mid-sentence and was reduced to a blushing mess. “Oh shoot I’m sorry” he stammered covering his eyes and turning around to leave. 

You were just chilling in your bed with your earbuds in wearing just a bra and underwear when Peter had burst in. Upon arriving home you had decided it was wayyy to hot for clothes and you didn’t see Peter’s text that he was on his way over. 

“It’s fine you’ve seen me in a bathing suit before” you responded nonchalantly taking off your earbuds and pulling an oversized t-shirt over your head. 

“Yeah but... that’s different” he stammered “I didn’t mean to just burst in I should have knocked-“

“Peter seriously it’s ok” you cut him off, “really don’t worry about it”. Quickly changing the subject you informed him that the air conditioning unit in your apartment had broken last night. You knew how to fix it but just needed help lifting it out of the window. 

“I can help” he quickly responded, relived that you changed the subject. 

“Are you sure Peter? It’s super heavy and-“ 

He cut you off by simply sauntering over to the unit and easily lifting it out of the window and on to your apartment floor. 

“Jesus Peter, have you been working out?” You asked walking over and groping at his arm.

“Yeah I guess you could say that...” he responded looking away sheepishly.

—————————

You explained to Peter what you thought the problem was and you began working on fixing the unit together. 

Peter couldn’t stop stealing glances at you while you two worked. You had pulled your H/C hair up into a messy pony tail and your face and shoulders glistened with sweat. Your E/C were locked onto the task at hand and your lips were slightly puckered out while you were deep in concentration.

“God you’re beautiful” Peter whispered. 

You glanced up at him in disbelief taken back by his comment.

“Oh shit, did I say that out loud” Peter mumbled looking away sheepishly, a deep red blush spreading over his face. 

He met your eyes again and without thinking you suddenly blurted out “Peter I really like you as umm more than just again” 

“I feel the same way Y/N” he whispered back and with that you put down your tools and threw your arms around him.

Peter squeezed you tightly and then tilted your chin up to lightly kiss you.

You two kissed and cuddled for hours forgetting about the broken air conditioner. When the sun began to set Peter knew he had to return home before Aunt May began worrying.

Grabbing his backpack he asked “same time tomorrow Y/N?” 

“Sure” you replied. “I’ll make sure I have more clothes next time when you get here” you laughed out.

“I mean.... you don’t have to” he mumbled blushing. “Oh shit did I said that out loud again, didn’t I?” He quickly said as he saw the look of disbelief on your face. 

And with that Peter hurried out of your apartment a flustered mess.

—————————

Since you two didn’t fix the air conditioner, Peter just so happened to get his wish the next day. I mean who could blame you, it was hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment any requests or prompts!! I’ll write for any fandom I’m familiar with


End file.
